1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to medical emergency rescue equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to such particular equipment referred to as spinal immobilization devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various types of apparatus have been used in the transport of injured people from a casualty area to a place where they can receive required medical attention. The equipment applied to the effectuating of such transfers may vary widely depending upon the particular circumstances involved. Where the injury is slight, a victim may need little or no assistance in bringing himself to a place where medical attention is available. However, where the injury is severe or uncertain, or where reaching the point of treatment is not totally straightforward, the utmost of care should be given in the transport of the injured party.
Often when assistance is indicated, the transfer is accomplished with the use of a stretcher or litter. The injured party is simply placed on the stretcher or litter, usually in a supine position, and carried to an ambulance or a point where further medical attention may be given. A typical such device would include a piece of canvas to which is attached two oppositely positioned poles running longitudinally along the length of the canvas. The patient lies on the canvas between the poles and is carried by two people who grip the stretcher by holding the ends of the poles.
Where there is any possibility whatsoever that there may have been an injury to the spine, however, the use of any simple stretcher or litter which does not completely immobilize the injured party is dangerous and ill advised. In such situations, it is imperative that the total body be maintained in as exactly the same position as possible until such time as the exact extent of the injury is ascertained. Any allowed movement prior to a thorough examination and diagnosis by an attending physician may result in paralysis or death. Because of the prospect of such a disastrous occurrence where total immobilization is not imposed, any indicated transfer of an unconscious or severely injured person includes immobilization.
Where the injured person is found in a lying position, this immobilization is accomplished by means of a spinal immobilization backboard. Such boards are full length boards (typically 6 feet long) and are sized (16 inches) to be narrower than the width of a typical person. The injured party is carefully placed on the board in the position he is found, and then tightly bound to the board with the use of straps to immobilize him to that position. The rigidity of the board essentially freezes the injury through transport and until full medical attention can be given. Since maintaining the rigidity of the board is of extreme importance, even when under the weight of a heavy person, spinal immobilization boards are typically made of hard wood material or metal. These boards are maintained as standard equipment on ambulances in compartments specially sized to receive them.
Where the injured person is found in other than a lying position (such as in the seat of an automobile) a "short board" may be used prior to immobilizing the person to a full spinal immobilization backboard. "Short boards" are typically only 3 feet in length and 14 inches in width. They also include a narrower portion at one end (8 inches) which is sized for binding to the head of a person. To extricate the injured party with minimal risk of aggravating an injury to the spine, a short board is placed behind the person and tightly bound to him. This procedure freezes the position of the neck in relation to the back as best as the circumstances allow until he can be positioned on, and strapped to, a full backboard. Short boards are also made of hard wood material or metal to ensure their rigidity.